


The Date

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul’s first date together.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013 in five parts, here merged into a one-shot.

The phone rang, loudly. It had been completely quiet before it had started ringing. Paul groaned and got off the cough. He had been so close to falling asleep. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night, and now he was tired. He had been so happy when his father and brother told him they were going to buy some new clothing for Mike. Paul finally had the peace to sleep. But now that time had been disturbed by the horrible sound of a telephone ringing. Paul slowly dragged himself to the phone, which was to Paul’s ears only ringing louder and louder. It made Paul’s head ache.

‘Paul McCartney speaking.’ Paul said in a sore voice as he answered the phone. It kept quiet on the other side of the line, though Paul could hear someone breathing.

‘Yes? Hello?’ Paul asked getting a bit pissed off.

‘Paul? Hi, it’s me… err John.’ Paul heard from the other side of the line. He nearly dropped the phone. Paul cleared his throat, before he spoke.

‘John. Hi, mate. What’s up?’ He asked. He could hear John laugh to himself. Paul immediately thought it was because of the change of tone.

‘I’m fine, thanks. You don’t sound that great, though.’ He said. Paul sighed.

‘Yeah. Couldn’t sleep last night. Freaking tired right now.’ He answered. John snickered from the other side of the line. Paul laughed too in response.

‘That’s not good. Sorry to bother you, then.’ John said.

‘Oh, that’s fine. Couldn’t sleep anyway.’ Paul lied.

‘Great. Anyways, I wanted to ask ya something.’ John told Paul. Paul nodded, which he realized later, that John hadn’t been able to see him nodding.

‘I was wondering if you, eh… like to eh, maybe… ehm… wanted to do something, tomorrow, or something. You know. Just the two of us. If you want to of course. I understand if you have other plans… Or if you just don’t want to… I don’t know.’ John asked. Paul could tell he was nervous. His voice was shaking and he talked fast. Paul didn’t know what to say. He certainly hadn’t expected this. John wanted to do something with him. And only him. Was he asking him out? It certainly sounded like it. Paul wanted to tell John “yes”. But he couldn’t make any sound.

‘Paul, you still there?’ He heard John ask, his voice insecure. Paul snipped back into reality and got his voice back.

‘Yeah! Yeah, I’m here. I… err. I’d love to. I mean, yes sure. Not like I’ve something else to do.’ Paul said as casual as he could. Paul was surprised by how calm he sounded while his heart was racing in his chest. He heard John sigh in relieve.

‘Oh, that’s great. Okay, I’ll pick you up at two. If that’s okay with you…’ John said. Paul tried to control his shrieks of intense excitement. John had asked him out. Finally.

‘Yeah. No that’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at two.’ Paul said. John mumbled something in agreement before saying goodbye and hanging up. The moment Paul put the phone on the hook as jumped up and down in excitement, crying out unearthly  noises and he bounced up and down through the entire house.  It took him about fifteen minutes before he calmed down again. Just in time before the front door opened and his father and brother walked in with two bags of clothing in their hands. Paul still had a huge grin on his face. His father laughed as he saw his oldest son. He put the bags down and took his jacket off.

‘What has made you so happy?’ He asked with too a smile on his face. Mike only looked at Paul as if he was insane.

‘Nothing. Jo… a girl asked me out.’ Paul said, tripping over the girl part. His father nodded and walked past Paul into the living room.

‘That’s nice, Paul. Make sure you look good, okay.’ Jim said. His voice sounded kind of proud. Paul grinned.

‘Thanks dad. I will. She’s a real catch.’ Paul said, secretly liking calling John _She_. Paul looked at his little brother. He had his eyes narrowed and was studying Paul intensely. Paul stuck his tongue out to him and gave him a weird look. Mike rolled with his eyes and followed his father into the kitchen.

            That following day, Paul woke up early. Too early. Not yet time to get ready for his date with John. He groaned in his pillow and shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the light and fall back to sleep for another few hours. He couldn’t. Somehow the light kept creeping in, making sure Paul couldn’t fall asleep anymore. Paul groaned once more and threw his pillow across the room. He sat up and threw his legs over the bed. He just had to make the best of it and somehow keeping himself busy until John would come to pick him up. Paul stood up and opened his closet. At times like this Paul appreciated that he had that many clothes. There had to be something there that he could wear to impress John. Paul went through his clothes. He picked out a tight pair of black jeans, a navy-blue shirt and a white blazer. Paul got a clean pair of underwear and walked to the bathroom. He heard noises downstairs which meant he didn’t really had to hurry since his brother and father were already up. He grinned to himself as he locked the bathroom door behind him. He turned the shower on and slipped out of the boxers he wore for sleeping. Paul stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down over his body. He took a long shower, but not too long. He didn’t want his skin to wrinkle. He turned the shower off and stepped out. He grabbed one of the softest towels he could find and dried his hair and body. He quickly slipped into his white briefs and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed some stubbles on his face. He carefully shaved and put on some aftershave which John had told him, smelled good. He caressed his cheeks and admired his work. It was great. His skin was completely smooth. Paul quickly put on his clothes and looked at himself in the big mirror. He looked good. The tight jeans showed the outline of his cock a little and made his bum come out, but not in a slutty way. Just enough to get John’s attention. He straightened his blazer and combed his hair. He did it in his Elvis style, which he knew John found really attractive. He redid his hair five times before he was completely satisfied. Paul studied himself one last time and ran downstairs. Somehow he had lost three hours. It was already one o’ clock and Paul still hadn’t eaten.

            Downstairs he was greeted by his father, who was on his way out.

‘He, Paul. Behave okay. Treat her like a lady. I don’t want to hear about any funny business when I come back, okay. I’ll be off now. I’ll be back at ten tonight. Make sure you bring her home. Good luck.’ Jim said. Paul had to chuckle at the “lady” part. It wasn’t like he had never taken a girl out before. He had just never made such a big deal out of it and hadn’t said much to his father either. Nor had he ever been this nervous, so maybe his dad could tell and tried to calm his nerves down. Well it was working, alright.

‘I’ll be fine, dad. It’s not that a big a deal, you know. I’ve been out with a girl before.’ Paul said. _Not with this kind of girl, but who cares? Okay, maybe not a good question._

‘Right. You’re right. Anyway. There’s diner in the fridge you just have to heat it. It’s for you and Mike, but if your date wants some to, I’m sure there’s enough.’ Jim said. Paul nodded.

‘Okay dad. We’ll be fine. Just go already. You’re going to be late, you know.’ Paul replied with a laugh. Jim laughed too and walked out of the door.

‘See you tonight, Paul!’ He said. Paul waved after him.

            ‘So, who is she?’ Mike asked in a teasing way as Paul sat down with a sandwich and a cup of tea. Paul gave him a look.

‘Oh, look who’s jealous. What do you care, anyway?’ Paul said. He grabbed the paper and drank his tea. Mike shrugged.

‘I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be a good brother. And I wanted to know who on this earth would want to go on a date with _you_?’ Mike answered. Paul kept looking at the paper. He wasn’t really reading it, just staring at it. He couldn’t focus.

‘To your information, there are a lot of girl who’d like to date me.’ Paul simply said. He heard his brother scoff, but ignored it.

‘Yeah, of course there are Paul.’ Mike said in a mocking tone. Paul laid his paper aside and put his tea down.

‘Listen you little punk, just let me eat my lunch and leave me alone. I’m getting tired of you. So, or you close that mouth of yours or I’ll throw you out of this room. Get it?’ Paul said. This really wasn’t the best time for Mike to tease him. He was too nervous.

‘Fine. Just relax a little. It was only a bloody joke, you know. Man, she had to be something to get you acting like you do. I’ll shut up.’ Mike said. Paul nodded and ate his lunch.

‘Thanks. I’ll be gone in half an hour, okay.’ Paul said. Mike nodded and ate the last of his food. Paul stared at the paper until he had finished his food too.

            The bell rang. Paul, who had been doing his hair again, ran downstairs. He was too late. Mike had already opened the door.

‘Oh, hello John. What are you doing here?’ Paul heard Mike asked. Paul wanted to bang his head against the wall. Why did he had to go upstairs? Why didn’t he just go out without perfect hair?

‘Hi Michael. Is Paul home?’ John simply asked. Paul held his breathe. Mike wasn’t stupid. It was exactly two o’clock. He’d figure out the truth quickly enough.

‘He’s upstairs. I’ll get him for you. He won’t stay, though. He has a date, you know.’ Mike answered. Paul could see John’s cocky smile in his mind.

‘Oh, does he, now? I’ll have to be quick then, don’t I?’ John said. Mike nodded and turned around.

‘PAUL! JOHN’S HERE FOR YA!’ He yelled. Paul took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. He saw John and Mike wait for him. He nearly fainted as he saw John. His hair was a bit up, normal blueish jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. He had put his sunglasses on his head. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Paul walked over to him and Mike.

‘Hey.’ He simply said with a smile. He felt Mike’s eyes on him.

‘Ah, don’t you look lovely. All for that date of yours?’ John asked with a cocky smile, making Paul’s cheeks go red. Paul cleared his throat. Instead of answering John’s question he decided to turn around to Mike.

‘Err… Don’t have anything to do?’ Paul asked. Mike grinned and walked away, into the living room. Paul was sure he had drawn a few conclusions, and apparently the right ones. He sighed and turned back to John.

‘Ready to go?’ John asked him. Paul smiled at him an nodded.

‘Yeah, let’s go.’ He said. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He saw Mike peeking through the curtains.

‘He’s  a nosy one, isn’t he?’ John asked with a laugh. He raised his hand and waved at Mike, who immediately hid behind the curtains.

* * *

 

John noticed immediately that Paul was tense. How could he not. He was on a date with John Lennon. It would be strange if you weren’t. They were on their way to the movie theatre. John was going to take Paul to see the new Brigitte Bardot movie. He was certain Paul would like that. They were walking down the road. Paul was looking at the ground and John did the talking for most of the time. John found it cute Paul was acting so shy. He had been hanging out with John for many times before. But none of those times were like this. John looked at Paul. Paul had just then decided to look at John, which made them look into each other’s eyes. Paul blushed heavily as he saw John smile at him and looked down again. John, how cute he thought it was, was now getting a little annoyed. He couldn’t even look him into the face. John looked around them. There was a narrow, dark alley right in there way. John grabbed Paul by his arm and dragged him with him.

‘Eh, what are you doing? Where are we going?’ Paul asked. He still followed John, though. And that was enough for John. John grabbed Paul by his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. Paul was blushing even more than he already had been. John pushed his knee between Paul’s legs, so Paul couldn’t move away.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Paul asked. John laid a finger on his lips so Paul would stop talking. Paul swallowed. John’s eyes were wide and dark.

‘Look at me, Paul.’ John said. Paul looked at him shyly. John removed his finger from Paul’s lips and caressed Paul’s flushed cheek.

‘John…’ Paul started, but john shushed him again.

‘Paul, why are you blushing?’ John asked him. Paul wanted to look down again, but John tenderly raised his head by his chin.

‘Don’t look away from me.’ John said in a pleading tone. Paul nodded, eyes big.

‘I’m just nervous I guess. I wanted to go out with you for a long time. And now…’ Paul said softly. John smiled sweetly at him. Paul swallowed hard.

‘I just can’t believe it. I can’t believe you actually want a date with me.’ Paul said even softer. John caressed Paul’s cheek.

‘I wouldn’t want anything else, Macca. Believe me. I wouldn’t.’ John said. Paul nodded and hugged John tightly. John chuckled.

‘Oh, let’s go, you git. We’ll be late for the film. We still have to buy popcorn and coke.’ John said. Paul laughed too and let go of him. John wrapped an arm around Paul’s shoulder and together they walked to the theatre.

            Paul was already sitting in his seat as John walked in with popcorn and cokes. They had decided to get one large popcorn for both of them. John handed Paul his drink and sat down next to him. There weren’t many people in the theatre, much to John’s liking. Paul thanked him for the popcorn and hopped a bit more to John. John smiled and placed the popcorn on his lap. Paul reached for it, but John stopped him.

‘Here. Let me do that.’ He said as he took one from the box and dropped it into Paul’s open mouth. Paul giggled. The film started.

            Paul couldn’t really concentrate on the film. John had in the first ten minutes wrapped his arm around his shoulder and his leg was touching his. Paul felt himself getting hot. He looked at John. He had his eyes on the film, staring at the beautiful Brigitte Bardot. The fact that she was in the film, didn’t make things any easier for Paul. He was a teenage boy, with a lot of hormones rushing through his body. His pants were already getting tight. Paul took a deep breath and tried to focus on the film and not on how tight his jeans were and John’s arm. He was just doing fine when after a couple of minutes John moved his hand from Paul’s shoulder to his hair. He started playing with it. Paul smiled at how good it felt. He looked at John, who had been looking at him. John was smiling too. Paul moved a bit and let his back rest against John. John placed his other hand over Paul’s belly. Paul started playing with John’s fingers. He loved those fingers. They looked so… artistic. He heard John chuckle behind him. He looked up at him.

‘What?’ He asked cutely. John caressed his cheek.

‘Nothing. You’re cute.’ He  answered. Paul blinked a few time.

‘I like cute.’ John added. That made Paul smile. He turned back and watched the rest of the movie while playing with John’s fingers as John caressed Paul’s arm, thigh and played with his hair.

            ‘So Paul. What do you want to do next?’ John asked when they were out of the theatre. Paul shrugged.

‘I don’t know. You’re the one taking me out, remember.’ Paul said.

‘I know. But I want to do something you’ll like to do too.’ John replied. Paul chuckled to himself. John raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘You! You’re being adorably cute and sweet. I didn’t know you had that in you.’ Paul said. John smiled.

‘I take that as a compliment. If not, I can be the cruel, not cute, nor sweet, cool guy if you want.’ John said. Paul shook his head no.

‘That’s okay. I like it. It’s just something to get used to.’ Paul said with a wide smile. John took him by his wrist and dragged him with him.

‘Come on. I want to show you something.’ John said. Paul laughed and followed him as they ran.

            ‘John, where are we?’ Paul asked. They were out of the city that was for sure.

‘Don’t be such a baby and keep up. It will be worth it, I promise.’ John said, he took a drag from the cigarette he had just lit for himself.

‘See, that more the Lennon I know.’ Paul joked. He quickly ran to John, who was already a couple of feet further. They were walking next to a big hill, around them stood trees and bushes. They weren’t likely to been seen, which worried Paul a little.

‘John, where are we going?’ Paul asked again. John sighed and grabbed his arm.

‘Just trust me. It’ll be great, okay. If I tell you it wouldn’t be surprize now, would it?’ John said. Paul sighed too.

‘I’m not sure if I like surprizes.’ He mumbled softly more to himself than John.

            ‘We’re here!’ John exclaimed suddenly. Paul sighed from relieve.

‘Thank god. I’ve got scratches all over me face and hands.’ He said.

‘Now, quit sulking, or I’ll leave you here.’ John warned. It helped. Paul’s mouth fell shut. He walked to John and stood next to him. They were standing in front of a cave. It was pretty dark inside. Paul could guess what John’s idea was. And he wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea.

‘John, I’m not sure about this.’ Paul said. John through his hands in the air.

‘You don’t even know what we’re going to do!’ John said.

‘Oh yes, I do. You want to go inside.’ Paul replied. ‘I’m right, aren’t I?’

‘Well… yes,’ John said. Paul nodded and moved back. John quickly pulled him back, holding him close to his body.

‘No, we’re going in. It’ll be fun.’ John said. He already began walking to the entrance, taking Paul with him. Paul took a deep breath and followed John, reluctantly.

            ‘Fuck!’ Paul said as he came down hard on the stone floor after he slipped. The fall had crushed the cigarette John had gave him. Paul groaned as he tried to get up. John offered him his hand to stand up. Paul took it.

‘Not really what I had expected from a first date.’ He said. John grinned at him.

‘Hey, you said I had to pick. Well, I picked this. Now stop being such an clumsy fool and just follow me.’ John said as he helped Paul up. Paul gave John a playful push.

‘Git.’ He said. John stuck his tongue out to him and took Paul by his hand. Suddenly John stopped and let go of Paul. He walked around a small roundish area which was bigger than the passage they had been walking in to get here. John looked like he was looking for something. Paul sat down on the ground against the wall.

‘Found it!’ John yelled. Paul sat up and waited for John. John sat down next to him with a basket with food and drinks with him.

‘I thought we’d have a nice and quiet dinner.’ John said. Paul laughed in surprize.

‘Wow, John. You really thought this through, didn’t you?’ Paul asked. John smiled at him as he poured him a glass of wine.

‘Yes. I thought I’d spoil you a little. Can’t hurt, can it?’ John said. He handed Paul the glass. Paul took it gladly.

‘I didn’t know you liked wine.’ Paul said. John nodded.

‘Oh, yeah I do. Sometimes. It has something about it, you know.’ John replied.

‘No. No, I don’t. But I’m sure it has.’ Paul said. The boys toasted and drank some.

John got out some sandwiches and cold pancakes.

‘What would you like to eat?’ John asked. Paul pretended he had to think really hard.

‘I think… I’ll… No, I’ll have… Yes,  a pancake, my dear man.’ Paul said in a posh tone. John chuckled and gave Paul a pancake, he himself took one of the many different sandwiches.

‘How fancy. Wine, cold pancakes and sandwiches.’ Paul said as he had swallowed his first bite. John laid a hand on Paul’s shoulder.

‘You try to come up with something cold to eat.’ John said. Paul laughed.

‘Okay, I get it. It’s great, John. Best cold pancake I’ve ever had.’ Paul joked. John licked his cheek quickly, but wet.

‘Eww, John!’ Paul shrieked. John laughed. Paul pushed John to the ground.

‘Your disgusting, you know that.’ Paul laughed. John sat back up again.

‘Oh, I bet you loved every second of it.’ John said. Paul smiled at him. They joked and talked till they finished the food.

            ‘I’m surprized at how good it actually was.’ Paul said, he let his head rest on John’s shoulder. John smiled and drank some of his wine.

‘I know. We should do this more often.’ He said. Paul chuckled.

‘Yes, we should.’ He said. He let his hand rest on John’s chest. John looked down at Paul and put his drink aside.

‘I’m happy I finally asked you out.’ John said. Paul looked up at him. His eyes were big and looked like puppy eyes.

‘You’re a great guy, McCartney.’ John added. Paul smiled. John caressed Paul’s cheek before moving his hand to the back of Paul’s head. Paul’s smile reduced, but was still there. He looked John deep in the eyes. Neither of them could look away. John leaned in and pulled Paul’s head up a bit. Paul looked down at John’s lips and back at his eyes. John cocked his head and slowly leaned in, making their lips touch briefly. Paul closed his eyes at the contact. When John’s lips were gone he missed them immediately. He moved his head up and kissed John on the lips. The kiss took a little longer this time. Paul moaned against John’s lips. John worked his fingers in Paul’s hair. He pulled at it lightly. Paul grinned and broke the kiss.

‘I like you, John. I really really like you.’ Paul said. John brought his lips back on Paul’s and kissed him more passionately this time. Their lips were moving together. One of Paul’s hand found their way to John’s thigh. John let him and moaned at the caress.

‘Me too, Macca.’ He said as they broke apart. Paul smiled and kissed John again. John moaned and slipped his tongue out.  He gently ran it over Paul’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Paul granted it and parted his lips. John slit his tongue into Paul’s mouth. Their tongues connected, which caused an electric shock to go through both their bodies. John moved his hands to the small of Paul’s back and pulled him closer. Paul let his tongue slip into John’s mouth and explored it thoroughly, seeking all the sweet places. John moved one hand lower.

‘Hmm, Paulie.’ John moaned. Paul placed his knees on either side of John’s legs, hovering over him. John cocked his head, making the kiss deeper. Paul moved his hand to John’s inner thigh. He smiled as he heard John moan again. Paul felt his pants getting very tight as John place a hand on his ass and squeezed.

‘Hmm, oh John.’ Paul groaned when they broke the kiss to breath. John didn’t give him a lot of time to catch his breath. Soon he attacked Paul’s lips again. Paul slowly let his finger move to John’s crotch. When he reached it he cupped him through his jeans, making John groan from deep in his throat. Paul was happy to note John had gotten just as hard as he had. John broke the kiss and opened his eyes. He looked deep in Paul’s hazel eyes.

‘Are you sure, Paulie?’ John asked. He certainly didn’t want to rush things with Paul. He meant to much to him for that. Paul nodded heavily with a naughty, seductive smile on his face. He gave John’s crotch a squeeze. John’s eyes fell shut and he threw his head back. Paul giggled.

‘You don’t need to, though. I can wait.’ John tried. He wanted to be sure Paul didn’t feel any pressure. Paul smiled sweetly at him.

‘I know. I want to. Truly. Let me.’ Paul nearly pleaded. He kissed John’s bottom lip and pulled at it lightly with his teeth as he pulled away. He moved his skilled fingers over John’s covered erection.

‘Okay…’ John moaned in a deep, sexy tone. Paul grinned and kissed John again. John squeezed Paul’s ass for the second time. Paul moved his fingers to John’s belt and unbuckled it. He undid John’s trousers and pulled them down.  Paul moved his finger up underneath John’s shirt. John moved one had lower and caressed Paul’s thigh, making Paul moan. John groaned as Paul flicked his finger over John hard nipple. Paul did it again, and pinched it after. His other hand he placed on John’s cock, stroking it, occasionally squeezing and pulling at it, teasing John. Paul worked on John’s nipples and cock as John kissed him passionately and caressed his body. 

‘Paul, please.’ John groaned as Paul pulled at his cock for the ninth time. Paul grinned and move his body lower, taking his hand underneath John’s shirt with him. He hooked a few finger in the waistband of John’s underwear and dragged them down. He gasped slightly as he saw his best mates cock pointing up at him. John caressed Paul’s cheek, making him look up at him.

‘You okay? You really don’t have to.’ John said. Paul smiled. It was good to know John really cared for him. Paul kissed John quickly before taking him in his hand. John gasped and let his forehead rest on Paul’s shoulder. Paul giggled, finding the reactions John gave to his actions interesting.  Paul slowly began to move his hand up and down John’s shaft, searching for positive reactions from John. Soon he got the hang of it.  He found a steady rhythm and caressed the tip occasionally.  John moved his hand between Paul’s legs and undid his jeans. He set Paul’s cock free as Paul worked on his. John caressed the tip and pumped Paul in the same rhythm as Paul did to him. After a couple of minutes Paul and him were moaning and groaning.

‘God, Paul. I’m close.’ John moaned. Paul gave John a quick peck.

‘Oh, yeah. Me too. Oh please. Come with me. OH!’ Paul moaned. John grabbed the back of Paul’s head and kissed him deeply to muffle both their moans as the came hard in each other’s hands. It took them both some time to catch their breathes.

‘Fuck, Paul. That was good. Oh fuck.’ John said out of breath. Paul nodded and laid down on top of John. John hugged Paul and caressed his back and arms. Paul kissed the crook of John’s neck.

‘Come on. Let’s get you home. Your father must be getting worried. It’s already getting dark.’ John said after a few minutes. Paul nodded and stood up. He tucked John back in his jeans and then himself. John smiled up at him, before standing up and taking Paul by his hand. Paul quickly grabbed the basket and together they walked out.

            Paul felt almost sad as he saw his house appear as they walked home. John had his arm around his waist since it was already very late and dark and there wouldn’t be anyone walking around. And else they could pretend they were drunk. John walked with Paul to Paul’s front door. There he let go of Paul. Paul turned to him with a big smile on his face. John smiled back.

‘I had a great time. Thanks, John.’ Paul said.

‘I should be thanking you actually.’ John joked. Paul laughed softly, careful not to wake anyone. John laughed with him. Paul ran a hand through his hair. John placed his hand on Paul’s shoulder and pushed him against the wall. He attacked Paul’s lips. Paul immediately opened his mouth for John. John grinned as he licked the inside of Paul’s mouth and tongue. Paul tangled his fingers in John’s hair and kissed back just as passionately. John was the one to break the kiss.

‘I’ll call you in the morning, okay?’ He asked. Paul nodded and straightened his jacket. John smiled at him and kissed him once more on his cheek, making Paul blush.

‘That makes you blush?!’ John laughed. Paul smiled at him and spotted a lock of hair over his face. He lovingly brushed it way with his finger. Paul saw John looking at the window on the front of the house.

‘What is it?’ Paul asked. His voice was low and sounded tired. John looked back at him with a loving smile.

‘I call you in the morning. You sound tired.’ John said. He gave Paul one last simple kiss on his lips before he turned around and walked away. Paul followed him with his eyes. John turned around one more time.

‘Oh, and your brother was watching us from the window!’ He shouted. Paul quickly turned his head and saw Mike disappear behind the curtains. He turned his head back to John, but he was already gone. Paul smiled to himself and walked to the door. He silently opened it and walked inside. He immediately headed upstairs. He’d take care of his little brother in the morning. He first had to sleep. Like John said. He let himself fall down on his bed and dozed off in seconds, dreaming about  john, him and the cave. He had never slept so good and long for a long time.

* * *

 

Paul awoke that following day by someone knocking on his door, loudly. It took some time for Paul to register what had woke him up. The banging at the door continued.

‘JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY, OPEN THAT DOOR IMMEDIATELY!’ Paul heard his father shout. Paul groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He was certain Mike had told him. Why else would he be that angry.

‘NOW, JAMES!’ Jim shouted again. Paul groaned but got up. He hated it when his dad called him “James”. He didn’t like it, at all. Paul unlocked his door. It swung open straightaway. Paul took a few steps back so the door wouldn’t hit him in the face. His father looked furious. Paul could swear he saw steam coming from his ears. Paul swallowed thickly.

‘Hi dad, everything okay?’ He asked. He didn’t know what else to say, but apparently he said the wrong thing.

‘No, James. It is not! You hear me? It’s NOT!’ Jim shouted. Paul froze, he couldn’t move or say anything. Jim took a deep breath to calm down.

‘Is it true, Paul?’ he asked after some time. Paul looked up at him.

‘Is what true, dad?’ he asked. For a second it looked like Jim would lose his temper again. Luckily he did not.

‘What I heard from Michael. About you and John Lennon?’  He asked. Paul looked down at the ground. He heard his father’s breath stock.

‘It is, isn’t it?’ Jim asked. Paul could hear the disgust is his voice. He slowly nodded. He couldn’t lie. Not to his father. Not now. Jim sighed and sank down on the bed. Paul continued to stare down at the ground. Jim ran his hand through his hair.

‘Why Paul? Why?’ Jim asked after a few minutes. Paul shrugged. Jim didn’t notice.

‘Why couldn’t you just find yourself a girl? Just a nice girl. You’ve got half to world to pick from, and you pick one of the other side.’ Jim said. His voice sounded a little disappointed. Paul shrugged again. He felt tears coming up into his eyes. He didn’t want to disappoint his father. He wanted to make him proud, proud to be his father. Who’d be proud of his queer son?

‘Just a girl. A sweet, clever, funny, pretty girl. Nothing fancy. Just a girl. Not some stupid Teddy _Boy_ with no bloody future. Not a useless piece of shit!’ Jim said, more to himself than Paul, as if he was thinking. Paul felt himself getting angry. How dared he talk about John like that.

‘He’s a bad influence on you! I’ve always known something bad would happen. And look at what we’re in now! It’s all his fault. If I ever get my hands on that brat, I’ll punch him, till he lies in the hospital.’ Jim spoke. Paul bawled his hands and looked up at his father.

‘SHUT UP! SHUT UP!’ he shouted back.

‘You’re the not the one who gets to decide what I do, that’s me. This is my life! My situation, not ours. Shut up about him! YOU KNOW NOTHNING ‘BOUT HIM! NOR ME!’ Paul shouted. Jim’s face had gone completely white and then back to red. Paul wasn’t scared. Jim raised his hand and slapped Paul hard on his cheek.

‘How dare you talk to me like that? This is my house, my rules James! Understood? My rules!’ He shouted. Paul felt a burning sensation on his left cheek. He felt a tear running down his cheek.

‘I won’t let me son turn into a bloody queer.’ Jim said, ‘You can’t see him anymore. You’re grounded.’ Paul shook his head. More tear were now running down his face.

‘I HATE YOU!’ Paul shouted back to his father before running past him, wiping the tears from his face. He ran past Mike, who looked shocked. Paul didn’t care about him. All he wanted to do now was leave. Just leave. He ran out and shut the door behind him with a loud BANG!

Paul was happy he had fallen asleep with his clothes on. He had stopped crying after a few minutes. He walked down the street. Going to wherever his feet were taking him. They stopped at the gate to John’s house.  Paul looked up at John’s window. He couldn’t see him. Paul took a deep breath and opened the gate. He rang John’s front door doorbell. There was no answer. He rang again. And again. And again. He was getting desperate. He banged with his fists on the door, tears running down his cheeks again. He needed John. He needed him here with him now. He needed to hear his voice as he told him everything was going to be alright. He needed to feel the warmth of his skin as John caressed his back and arms to calm him down. He needed John’s feel John’s beautiful hands with long, artistic fingers as he wiped his tears away. He needed to see John’s beautiful eyes and smile as he looked deep into his eyes. He needed to have him close. And he needed him now. Paul let himself slide down onto the floor, his tears wetting it. He turned his body and sat with his back against the door, face buried in his hands.

‘Paul?’ Paul looked up as he heard his name. His tears had dried. His eyes were still red of the crying, though. John stood there right in front of him. He had two shopping bags under his arms. He smiled charmingly at Paul. His smile disappeared when he saw Paul’s red eyes.

‘Paul, what’s wrong? Who did that to you?’ He asked, meaning the red spot on Paul’s cheek. He walked over to him. Paul shook his head and stayed where he was, sitting on the dirty ground. John put the bags on the ground and kneeled down in front of him and caressed Paul’s red cheek. Paul looked down at the ground. He watched an ant climbing up a grass blade. John reached for Paul’s chin and tilled it with his finger, making Paul look up at him. Paul couldn’t take it anymore. He threw himself at John, wrapping his arms around his neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  John wrapped his arms around Paul too, one around his shoulder the other around his waist. John rocked Paul back and forth, soothing him till he had stopped shaking. He placed a kiss on Paul’s head before letting go of him. He caressed Paul’s cheek with his thumb the red was slowly disappearing.

‘Let go inside, yeah?’ He asked sweetly with a loving smile. Paul nodded. John helped him up on his feet. He opened the door for Paul and let him in. He himself followed with the shopping bags.

            John put the bags on the kitchen table and got Paul a glass of water before going over to Paul. Paul had sat down on John’s cough. John handed him the drink and sat down on the floor opposite him. He watched Paul as he drank his water.

‘You feeling better?’ He asked. Paul looked at him. He nodded.

‘What happened?’ John asked. Paul shrugged and looked at the glass in his hand. John sighed and took it from. He placed it on the table and sat down next to Paul. He laid a hand on his hand.

‘You know you can tell me anything, right? And obviously something happened and deep down you want to tell me, otherwise you wouldn’t sit here on my cough drinking my water.’ John said. Paul chuckled slightly.  Then his face got serious again. He swallowed thickly and bit his lip.

‘He told him, you know. Mike, he told me father about us.’ Paul said. He looked up at John. John squeezed his hand.

‘Not good?’ He asked. Paul chuckled.

‘You could say that. You should’ve seen him.’ He answered. John placed a hand on Paul’s shoulder and squeezed it. Paul told him what happened. How he had woken up by his dad banging on his door and how his father had shouted at him and what he had said. John listened carefully to him, Paul liked that. After Paul had told the whole story John wrapped his arms around Paul and pulled him against him.

‘And, what is going to happen now? What do you want?’ John asked. Paul looked up at him, tears were returning in his eyes.

‘I don’t know. I want to stay with you. But I’m not sure if me dad is going to like that.’ He said. One tear rolled down his cheek. John wiped it away.

‘He will. I guess it was just shock. He loves you too much, Paulie. I can see it in his eyes.’ John said. Paul rested his head on John’s shoulder.

‘And what if he doesn’t?’ Paul asked in a tiny voice. John tilled his chin and kissed him lovingly on his lips, nothing fancy but just what Paul needed.

‘I’m sure he will, Paul.’ He said. Paul looked at John with pleading eyes.

‘But what if he doesn’t?’ He asked again.

‘Then we’ll run away. Go to America and be famous. We’ll be the queer rock ‘n’ roll band from Britain. We could ask George to come too, I’m guessing his queer too.’ John said with a smile. Paul chuckled and kissed him.

‘I don’t know what I would do without you, John.’ He said.

‘You’d be a doctor. A very good, incredibly rich doctor, with a hot, smart, funny girl on your side. I’m sure.’ John said.

‘I like this better.’ Paul replied. John smiled and leaned in, kissing him tenderly, yet passionately with tongue and all.

            John had gotten his guitar from upstairs to play so Paul would relax a little. Although Paul wouldn’t admit it, he was still stressed over the whole thing with his dad. They sat singing songs while John played them on the guitar. John noticed Paul was starting to relax a little, but was still very, very tense. John handed him his guitar.

‘Here, you play. It might take your mind of things.’ He said. Paul nodded and took it from him. Paul placed it on his lap and put his fingers in the right position for an accord. John still found it extraordinary how Paul could play a right-handed guitar so easily. He saw Paul’s fingers shaking on the strings. Paul played a little, it didn’t sound that great as it was supposed to be sounding, which made Paul irritated and that certainly didn’t help. John stopped him and  took the guitar from him. He placed it next to the cough on the floor. Paul stared at him.

‘Let’s try something else. You need to relax.’ John said. Paul didn’t reply. He just watched John, who kneeled down in front of him. He placed his hands on Paul’s legs and caressed them as he made their eyes lock. John slowly pushed Paul knees apart as he continued watching him. Paul’s breath became more rapid.

‘John, I…’ He started. John silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

‘Just relax. Mimi is gone for a couple of days. She left this morning. She won’t walk in on us.’ He said calmly, with a smile. Paul nodded. John placed his hand back, but on Paul’s inner thigh. John drew circles there. He felt Paul relax a little under his touch. John smiled to himself before placing a kiss on Paul’s knee as he looked up at him. Paul’s lips parted. John pushed Paul’s knees apart even more and moved between them. He kissed Paul’s thighs while his hands made their way to Paul’s growing erection. He heard Paul moan as his hands reached their goal. He stroked Paul’s cock through his jeans and moved his kisses higher and higher. His eyes were still fixed on Paul’s. When John gave Paul’s erection a squeeze their eye contact broke. Paul’s eyes fell shut and he threw his head back.

‘Fuck, John…’ He groaned. John grinned and kissed Paul’s covered erection. Paul’s eyes immediately shot open and looked down at him. John gave him a naughty grin before he did it again. Paul bit his lip. John felt him grow even more. John unbuckled Paul’s trousers and pulled them down. Paul lifted his bum so John could get it off easier. John gave Paul’s still covered cock another kiss and a lick before he also pulled the underwear down. Paul gasped as he felt John’s fingers on his fully erect cock. John caressed the tip and wanked him a little before he licked the tip with his tongue.

‘Oh god…’ Paul moaned. John licked him again and let his tongue run along the base before he took him in his mouth. Paul gripped at the cough and parted his legs even more to give John more room. John bobbed up en down Paul’s cock while he caressed the tip with his tongue and cupped Paul’s balls in his hand.

‘Fuck John, that’s it.. oh fuck… John.’ Paul moaned and groaned. John then let Paul slide into his mouth completely, only gagging a little. He sucked, tongued and bobbed up and down, making Paul gasp, groan and moan. John felt Paul tense up underneath him and this time that was  a good sign. He was close. His body trembled and he gripped at John’s hair as he moved his cock in and out of John’s mouth.

John took him in completely and sucked hard, making Paul shoot his load down his throat. He swallowed every drop. Only a little ran down his lips. John let Paul slip and out and licked him clean.

‘Fuck, John. You’re good at that.’ Paul panted with a smile. John smiled back and kissed him on his lips. Paul noticed a little bit of cum and licked it off him.

‘Dirty fucker.’ John said. Paul pushed him playfully.

‘You did it too.’ He said. John gave him another kiss.

‘Glad you’ve finally relaxed.’ He said. Paul nodded and kissed him, wrapping his arms around John’s neck.

            The doorbell rang. John broke the kiss and stood back up. His hair was messed up by Paul’s fingers and a few buttons of his shirt were undone and the zipper of his fly was down too. Paul had just started to undress him.

‘Have to get that, you pull your trousers back up!’ John said. Paul grinned at him.

‘Are you sure you want that?’ He asked with a wink. John pretended to think about that. He shook his head.

‘No, it suits you better like this.’ John said. He gave Paul a wink and walked to the front door. He opened it with a wide smile.

‘Err, maybe you should put them back on!’ John shouted to Paul as he saw who was standing at the door. He quickly pulled his zipper back up. He swallowed.

* * *

 

Paul’s heart sank when he saw his father entered. John walked behind him, desperately trying to button up his shirt. Paul quickly buckled his jeans up. Jim just stood there in the middle of the room, looking around. He looked a little helpless.

‘Would you like something to drink?’ John asked him, breaking the silence. Jim turned his head towards him.

‘Eh, no thank you. I won’t be here long.’ He answered.

‘Oh.’ John said. He redid his hair. Paul didn’t even bother. John walked pass Paul and sat down on the cough, behind Paul. Paul simple stared at his father, waiting for him to start screaming. Jim didn’t say anything. He just stood there. It annoyed John terribly. He sighed. Paul noticed.

‘What’re you doing here?’ He asked. Jim looked surprised. As if he hadn’t expected that question.

‘We have to talk, Paul.’ He said. His voice sounded calm. His body looked just tired.

‘I thought we had already talked back home. Or don’t you remember?’ Paul said. John tried hard not to laugh at the bitchy tone in Paul’s voice.

‘Paul… Just listen to me. I…’ Jim started.

‘NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! You always only say what you want to say. You never listen to me! You never listen to Mike. YOU NEVER LISTEN!’ Paul shouted. John was a bit taken aback. He had never expected Paul could stand up to his father like that.

‘THAT’S NOT TRUE!’ Jim shouted back.

‘YES IT IS! I always have to listen. You never listen to me! But now you will!’ Paul shouted. His voice sounded strict.

‘And what if I don’t? I’m the adult here! YOU ARE MY SON!’ Jim shouted back.

‘I BLOODY DON’T  CARE! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR OWN FUCKING SON!’ Paul screamed. Jim fell quiet. John was impressed. Truly. The bossy, dominate tone in Paul’s voice was a big turn on for him. John couldn’t wait till he got his hands on that boy. He crossed his legs as he noticed the hard on in his jeans. Jim sat down on a chair with a sigh. Paul took a deep breath in order to calm down. He sat down next to John. Jim looked at the boys.

            Neither of them said anything till Paul spoke.

‘Dad, I’m sorry you had to find out this way.’ He started, ‘I was going to tell you. At the right time. But Michael watched us and told you. I’m sorry for that. It must have been quite a shock for you.’ Jim didn’t reply. Paul looked at John for help.

‘I’m sorry if I made the wrong impression, but I really care for him. I really do.’ John said. Those words made Paul smile on the inside. John cared about him. It was an amazing thing to hear right now. Any time, actually. But especially now. His father didn’t really like John’s comment.

‘BUT YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO HUMP HIM RIGHT AWAY! I know your sort, Lennon. And trust me, that’s not a good thing.’ Jim said. John opened his mouth to say something but Paul was quicker.

‘YOU DON’T EVEN LISTEN! He didn’t _hump_ me right away. I was the one who made the first move!’ Paul said in John’s defence. Jim’s eyes grew wide.

‘YOU?!’ He asked in disbelieve. Paul looked from his dad to John and back to his dad before nodding ‘yes’.

‘Yes, me. He didn’t do anything. I was the one, dad. John didn’t do anything!’ He said. John didn’t say something. Something told him to keep quiet at that time.

‘Why, James? Why? Why would you do something like that?’ Jim asked him. Paul took John’s hand in his. He saw the disgust in his father’s face. He didn’t give a damn.

‘Because… I like him. I really, really like him, dad. More than you think.’ He said. It was strange telling John how he felt in front of his dad, and in a fight too. John gave Paul’s hand a little squeeze to say it was alright. Paul turned his face towards him. John smiled at him sweetly.

‘Me too, Paul. More than anyone could ever imagine.’ He said. Paul smiled back. John cupped Paul cheek and kissed him briefly on his lips. Paul smiled into the kiss. Jim jaw dropped. He was blushing slightly being embarrassed by it. John let go of Paul’s chin. Paul looked back to his dad. He was blushing a little too. John had kissed him in front of his dad. That was something Paul had never thought John would do.

‘I can’t believe my own son is queer. My son just can’t be.’ Jim said, looking down at the ground. His voice was quiet. He took his head in his hands. Paul sighed and kneeled down in front of him. John just watched them. Paul took his father’s hands in pulled them down. Jim looked down at his son. His eyes were a little wet.

‘Why, Paul? Why him?’ He asked. Paul smiled up at him.

‘I care about him, dad. And he about me. I just like him. Why do people like each other anyway? Because of his lovely smile, his wit, his mind. Because he’s a cruel man sometimes, but has a very sweet, kind, loving side to him. Because he’s passionate about what he’s doing. Because he’s a little rough but still very gentle and polite. Because he’s an amazing, smart, funny, good-looking, sweet, weird, musical, artistic and incredibly brilliant man who cares about people and cares about me. Because he’s a cruel, mean, jealous, lazy, stupid man who is a bit of a rebel. I like everything about him. Isn’t that what you always told me I should go for? Someone who I find interesting and of whom I like every part, even the bad ones.’ Paul said. Jim shook his head. He looked into Paul’s eyes.

‘But I meant a girl, Paulie. A girl. Not an older boy. A girl.’ Jim tried again.

‘Why can’t you just except it? Why won’t you just let me be happy?’ Paul asked. Jim didn’t answer and looked away. Paul searched for his eyes.

‘I’m sure mum would’ve.’ He said in a very soft voice. Jim looked up at him. Paul was for a second afraid for what his father would do. It still was a very hard subject to talk about, mention even. Paul had no idea how his father would react. His father brought Paul’s hand up and kissed it. He then shook his head and put their hands against his face. Paul thought for a second his father would start to cry.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I…’ Paul apologized, but Jim interrupted him.

‘No. You’re right. She would have. She…’ Jim swallowed, ‘I’m sorry, Paulie. It’s just a little hard to take in, you know. It was kind of unsuspected. Just do what you want. But try to do the right thing.’ Paul let go of his father’s hands and hugged his father. Jim hugged back, giving him a little peck on his cheek.

‘I’m so sorry for that. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m truly sorry, Paul. I’m fine with you two. Just try to keep the touching and kissing to a minimum.’ He said with a slightly nervous chuckle. Paul let go of his father.

‘Thanks dad, we will.’ He answered. Jim stood up and looked at John. John noticed and immediately stood up, forgetting about the hard-on in his tight jeans. Jim pretended he didn’t notice. He offered John his hand. John shook it.

‘I’m sorry, Lennon. I… It was wrong of me to have judged you like that. He is my son, you know. That makes a dad do crazy things. You’ll figure that out one day.’ He said. John smiled at him.

‘I certainly hope so, Jim.’ John said with a smile. He always called Paul’s father Jim. Jim didn’t exactly like that. Jim smiled back at him.

‘Please take good care of him.’ Jim said.

‘DAD! I’m not getting married!’ Paul exclaimed.

‘I will. And I don’t think it will be a hard job to do.’ John answered him, giving Paul a wink, making him blush. Jim cleared his throat and turned around.

‘Make sure you’re home before ten, okay.’ Jim said.

‘Well, actually.  Can I stay here at John’s place tonight? We would deeply appreciate it.’ Paul asked his dad. John stared at them, curious at how Paul’s father was going to react. Jim swallowed once before slowly nodding ‘yes’. Paul smiled widely.

‘I think I’ll head home now. Mike must be getting worried.’ Jim said.

‘Yeah, if you’re actually burying his dead body or just throwing it in the river.’ John joked  with a chuckle. Paul gave him a warning look, but Jim just smiled at him.

‘Exactly. Now, have fun you two. I’ll see you in the morning, Paul.’ Jim said before walking out to the front door. John and Paul followed him.

‘Oh we will.’ John said suggestively. Paul elbowed him in his side.

‘Ouch! Paul, that hurts!’ John said. Paul rolled with his eyes.

‘But not too much, eh Lennon!’ Jim said in a warning tone. John nodded.

‘No sir, we won’t sir. We’ll just do nothing all evening till we fall asleep.’ He said.

‘Good idea! Maybe he’s clever, Paul.’ Jim said. Paul practically pushed him out through the door.

‘By guys.’ Jim said before walking away. Paul closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door. John stared at him, licking his lips.

‘You horny fucker! You’ve had a bloody hard-on all this time. I don’t even see how that’s possible.’ Paul said with a laugh. John walked over to him in a sexy way. He pushed Paul against the door, pushing a knee between his legs.

‘Because you’re incredibly sexy when you’re standing up to your dad like that. It made my cock stand all up in my tight jeans.’ John whispered sexily in his ear. Paul shudder and clung himself at John. He heard John chuckle in his ear.

‘I kind of liked the dominate side of you, Paul.’ John whispered. He let his tongue run over Paul’s ear. Paul moaned and kissed him desperately on his lips. John moaned too. Paul pushed John back towards the staircase, not breaking the kiss. When they reached it, Paul broke it.

‘Upstairs, Lennon. NOW!’ He demanded. John grinned and ran upstairs, Paul followed. When they stood before John’s bedroom door, Paul hit John on his ass. John jumped a little. He turned around. Paul pushed him against the door, tangling his fingers in John’s hair as he kissed him. A dirty kiss. John moaned. Paul opened the door, letting them fall backwards on the floor. 

* * *

 

‘Ouch! Paul that hurt.’ John groaned as he landed on the floor. Paul held John down on the ground as he sucked on John’s neck.

‘Shut it.’ He said between sucks. He nibbled at the now red spot on John’s neck. John moved his head so that Paul had more room. Paul’s hands moved to John shirt. He let his fingers undo the buttons as he continued to kiss, suck, lick and nibble at John’s skin. John grinned.

‘And I thought I was the horny one.’ He said with a chuckle. Paul sat up and wiggled his ass over the bulge in John’s tight jeans. John moaned. 

‘I’m always horny.’ Paul said in a low voice. John opened his mouth to say something, but Paul was quicker. He grabbed John by his collar and attacked his lips violently. He moaned against John’s lips. John slowly opened his mouth and licked Paul’s bottom lip. Paul opened his mouth for John and continued to unbutton John’s shirt. When John’s shirt was open Paul let his hand roam over John’s skin. John tangled his hand in Paul’s hair and pulled him closer. He moaned as Paul’s fingers came in contact with his nipples. Paul pinched one as he wiggled his bum. John groaned and threw his head back, breaking their kiss. Paul’s lips immediately went to his nipples. He licked one as he caressed the other with his fingers, he kept moving his ass.

‘Fuck, Paul…’ John moaned and arched his back as Paul took on of his nipples in his mouth and sucked as he gently  bit down. Paul grinned, which made the sucking a bit more difficult. John pulled at Paul’s hair, begging him to continue. John began to roll his hips against Paul, seeking for friction. Paul removed his hand from John’s nipple and held him still. John groaned in annoyance.

‘Fuck Paul, stupid git. Stop teasing me already!’ John said. His voice was husky and low. It made Paul’s cock stir. Paul looked up at him with big eyes as he kept on sucking. John licked his lips at the sight.

‘I love how sensitive you are, right now.’ Paul said before he moved his lips downwards over John’s body. He licked every part of John’s skin, making him shudder. John played with Paul’s hair and pushed him down.  Paul looked up at John as he licked at John’s crotch. John’s cock twitched at the sight. Paul slowly took John’s jeans off. He stroked John’s cock first with his hand before he let it slip into his mouth. John groaned and threw his head back. Paul sucked and licked as he bobbed up and down on John’s cock. John pulled at Paul’s hair, encouraging him. John began to move his cock in and out of Paul’s mouth by thrusting  his hips up. Paul gagged as John’s cock entered his throat, but tried to relax his throat muscles for John.

‘Sorry.’ John moaned from the back of his throat. Paul hummed around John cock to say he was alright. The vibration around his cock felt amazing to John. He grabbed his friends head and pushed his cock inside. Paul’s eyes widened as he gagged.

‘Sorry…’ John said again. He let go of Paul’s head. Paul let John slip out of his mouth.

‘Sorry doesn’t mean much when you’re gonna do it again.’ He said. John chuckled. He sat up and took Paul’s chin between his fingers. He pulled him closer and kissed him gently on his lips. Paul let his eyes fall shut. He felt his whole body surrender to John. John placed a hand on his hip and pulled him a little closer before breaking the kiss. He kissed Paul’s earlobe.

‘Let’s move this too the bed, eh?’ He whispered into Paul’s ear. Paul felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He nodded. John took Paul’s earlobe between his teeth and pulled lightly. Paul moaned. John let go of him and smiled.

‘You look so sexy like this, you know that.’ John said teasingly. Paul attacked John’s lips with his own and kissed him roughly.

‘Bed.’ He said determined. John grinned and got up. He helped Paul up his feet and kissed him dirtily as he moved to the bed. Together they fell on John’s small bed.

            Paul moaned and buckled his hips up against John’s as John sucked and nibbled at his neck. John’s hand were roaming over Paul’s, still completely covered in clothes, body. Paul had wrapped his arms around John’s neck and was pulling him as close as possible. John slowly moved one hand lower to Paul’s thighs and stroked him there, wanting him to part his legs. As John drew circles over Paul’s inner thighs and came closer and closer to Paul’s crotch, Paul’s legs fell open a bit. John pushed his hand between Paul’s legs. Paul moaned as John’s hand touched his hard-on. John moved his other hand underneath Paul’s shirt and played with his nipples. Paul’s legs fell further apart. John cupped him through his jeans. Paul moaned and pushed his dick against the palm of John’s hand. John searched for Paul’s sensitive spots in his neck, his face and his shoulder with his lips and tongue as he let his fingers do the rest of the work. John licked Paul ear and blew lightly into it. Paul shuddered.

‘Spread them…’ John whispered sexily. Paul moaned and nodded as he let his legs fall apart. John grinned and kissed Paul hungrily on the lips and he settled between his legs. Paul wrapped his legs over John’s waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was dirty. Their lips danced together, teeth knocked together, lips were being pulled at and sucked at. At one point John was actually sticking his tongue down Paul’s throat. Paul tangled his finger into John’s hair and pulled as he moaned into John’s mouth. He needed John. And he needed so much more than this. Suddenly John buckled his hips against Paul’s, their crotches rubbing together. Paul threw his head back. John immediately went for Paul’s neck and nibbled the salty skin.

‘Fuck… John.’ Paul moaned. John’s hand shot between their bodies and unbuckled Paul’s jeans. Paul became desperate for more and pulled John’s shirt completely off and then his own. John pulled Paul’s jeans down and took Paul’s shaft in his hand. He began to stroke  it. He let his fingers run over the tip and spread the precum all over it. Paul moaned and buckled up in John’s hand. John let go of Paul and put his hand on Paul’s shoulders and rubbed their rock hard cocks together with the thrusts of his hips. Soon Paul began to move with him.

‘Oh, god! John… That feels good. Ah fuck…’ Paul moaned. John clashed their lips together. He moaned into Paul’s mouth. Paul put his hands on John’s bum and pushed him more against himself. He gave it a squeeze.

‘Fuck! Paul…’ John groaned. An idea popped into his head due to what he had just yelled out. He looked down at Paul, making eye contact. Paul was already sweating. His hair was damp and it made him look extremely sexy. The idea only sounded better now. He slowed down his thrusts.

‘Paul? Do you trust me?’ Ha asked. Paul nodded. He parted his lips to say something. He was breathing heavily.

‘Yes.’ Paul moaned. It was the only thing he could say at this point. John moved one hand to Paul’s ass and cupped it.

‘This might sound weird, but I want you, Paul.’ John said. Paul looked at him in with confused eyes.

‘You already have me… Oh fuck.’ Paul groaned. John let his head rest against the crook of Paul’s neck and bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave another mark.

‘No, I want you… I want to…’ John said between heavy breaths. Paul began to move his hips faster. John knew that if he wanted to it had to be soon.

‘I want to fuck you, Macca.’ He said in a low, husky, sexy voice. It gave Paul goose bumps. He tried hard not to shoot his load right there and then.

‘Ahh, shit. Yes John… Oh! Yes, fuck me… Oh please… ah fuck…’ Paul moaned. John gave Paul a kiss on his lips before he stopped moving his hips.

‘I’ll be right back.’ He said. He got off Paul and ran to the bathroom.

            Paul laid down on John’s bed, slowly stroking himself. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help himself. He was so hard. Suddenly it hit Paul what he was going to do. John was going to fuck him. Paul didn’t even know how that is possible. How much the thought turned him on, it was also a little scary. Was it going to hurt? Is it dangerous? Wasn’t what they were going to do, illegal? Paul wondered why all those things turned him on. Was that normal? Was he weird and disgusting?

‘You ready?’ John asked. He leaned against the doorframe. Paul looked up at him. Apparently he looked scared because John’s smile on his face disappeared and he ran to Paul immediately, kneeling down in front of him. He stroked Paul’s face with his thumb.

‘Are you okay? We don’t have to, you know. I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want.’ John said. Paul nodded.

‘I know. I’m just a little nervous. I don’t even know how it all works. I want to, though. With you.  Only with you. I love you, John.’ Paul said. He was shocked at he realised he had just told John he loved him. John didn’t look that shocked, though. Surprised more. John gave him a sweet little kiss on his lips.

‘I love you too, Paulie.’ He said with a smile. Paul felt a lot of weight fall of his chest. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around John’s neck and kissed him. He felt John smile against his lips. When they broke apart Paul laid down on the bed.

‘So, tell me. How is this all going to work?’ Paul asked. John grinned and climbed over him. He kissed him again before showing him what he got from the bathroom. It was a small bottle. Paul couldn’t see what it read.

‘Any idea what this if for?’ John asked. Paul shook his head.

‘Just trust me. I’m not going to hurt you more than is needed.’ He said. Paul’s eyes widened. John wanted to smack himself on the head.

‘More than is needed… It’s going to hurt, then?’ Paul asked. He looked scared.

‘No, well… A little, but only at first. If you relax and let me do what is needed, you’ll be fine and it will only feel a little uncomfortable at first. Then it will all fade away and feel amazing.’ John said soothingly. Paul nodded.

‘Okay? Where is that for, then?’ He pointed at the bottle in John’s hand.

‘It will help me to slide into your pretty tight little arsehole more easily and it will hurt way less if you use this.’ John said. Paul blushed.

‘Okay.’ He said. John gave him a reassuring kiss.

‘You’ll be fine. It will feel amazing, remember. Just like a girl, but maybe even better. I don’t know.’ John said. Paul started to get really curious.

‘How’s that?’ he asked. John sighed. He just wanted to stick his dick up his arse, not give him sex ed. for bloody homosexuals.

‘Just wait and see, okay. I don’t know everything.’ He said. Paul nodded.

John kissed Paul and kissed his way down to Paul’s still hard cock. He let his tongue run over it. Paul shuddered. John took him in a sucked him as he let his fingers move down to Paul’s legs. John pushed them apart. Paul let him. John let Paul slip out of his mouth.

‘Keep them legs up, okay. I need room to work.’ John said. Paul nodded and lifted his legs. He held them up with his hands. John let his hands run over Paul’s ass and between the cheeks. John loved Paul’s bum. It was round and juicy and big. Paul moaned as one of John’s fingers ran over his hole. John grinned. He opened the bottle and smeared the jelly-like substance over his fingers. He lowered his head and began to suck Paul as he slowly entered him with one finger. He felt Paul tense up.

‘Just relax. You have to relax. It will only make it more painful if you don’t.’ He said. Paul nodded. John felt Paul relax and took him back in his mouth. When Paul was completely relax he pushed further in. Paul tensed up a little, but not that much anymore. John hummed around his shaft. Paul groaned and relaxed completely. John quickly moved further in. When his finger was completely in he slowly moved his finger in and out of him in the same rhythm as he mouth on his cock.

‘You okay?’ John asked after some time.

‘Yeah. It feels weird.’ Paul answered. John searched  around in Paul’s ass for the spot.

‘AHH! OH FUCK! Yes! Oh God, JOHN! Again. Oh fuck…’ Paul suddenly moaned. John smiled. He had found it. He let his finger run over the same spot over and over again, making Paul scream out in pleasure. When Paul started to push back on his finger he moved another in. It popped in more easily than the other. After some more time of fingering he added another. Paul was moaning and spasming with every stroke of his fingers. John slowly let Paul slip out of his mouth. He moved up and kissed Paul on his lips. Paul moaned into John’s mouth.

‘Fuck… John. Oh god. I need you… oh god. Fuck me! Fuck me, John. Oh god!’ Paul moaned as the broke apart. John chuckled.

‘I told you it felt good.’ He said. Paul nodded. John pulled out of Paul and settled between his legs. He placed Paul’s ankles on his shoulder and coated his throbbing cock with the jelly-like stuff form the bottle. He positioned himself in front of Paul’s widened but still extremely tight looking hole. John looked down at Paul. Their eyes locked as John slowly started to penetrate Paul.

‘Ohh god… So good.’ He moaned. Paul’s moans were more of pain than pleasure. When John was completely in, he held still for a few minutes, letting Paul get used to the new feeling.

‘Are you okay?’ John asked. Paul nodded.

‘Yeah, just move and find that spot again. I’ll be fine.’ He said. John was glad he had said that. Paul’s tight hole around him made sure he wasn’t going to last forever. He slowly began to move in and out of Paul, looking for the spot. After a minute or two he found it. Paul shuddered and grabbed John’s wrists with on hand and the bed sheets with the other. He bit his lip.

‘FUCK! That’s it. Ohh GOD!’ Paul moaned. John grinned and moved faster in and out of Paul, hitting the sweet spot with every spot. After some time Paul began to move with him in a steady rhythm.

‘Ohh god, Paulie. Soo good. Ohh!’ John moaned.

‘I know… Ahh. Faster, John! Harder oh, fuck me harder! Oh jesus! Fuck me!’ Paul maoned. John pumped in and out of Paul harder and faster with every thrust.

‘Fuck, Paul. I’m close. OHH!’ John moaned. Paul nodded.

‘Me too. Ah fuck.’ He groaned. He moved his hand to his cock to wank himself. John hit it away.

‘Let me do that for you.’ He said between heavy breaths. Paul nodded. He was so close. He could feel he was about to come. John took Paul’s throbbing cock and started to wank in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

‘John, I’m oh… going to… Ahh!’ Paul tried to warn. He couldn’t speak properly.

‘That’s fine. Just do it! Ahh god! Cum for me, Paul!!’ John nearly screamed. John hit Paul’s prostate one more time and that was all it took.

‘AHHH! FUCK!! JOHN!!’ Paul screamed as he came hard. The feeling of Paul spasming against his cock was enough to send John over the edge too.

‘OH! PAUL!!!’ He screamed as he came hard inside him. He collapsed on top of Paul and let himself slowly slip out. Paul wrapped his arms around John, not wanting him to leave. John buried his face in the crook of Paul’s neck and placed little kisses there.

            ‘Fuck, Paul. That was amazing.’ John said after some time. Paul nodded. He tangled his fingers in John’s hair and played with it.

‘I know. It was bloody fantastic.’ He agreed. John lifted his head and kissed Paul sweetly on his lips. Paul kissed back.

‘I do love you, Paulie. I love you.’ John said. Paul giggled.

‘I love you too, John. I mean it. More than you could ever imagine.’ He replied. He kissed John again. John broke the kiss and rolled off him. He opened his arms for Paul. Paul smiled and laid down with his head on John’s chest and John’s arms wrapped around him.

‘Fuck, I needed that.’ John said. Paul chuckled.

‘Yeah, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to get turned on in front of me dad.’ He said.

‘But I thought it was an amazing idea. If I hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t be here, spent and with you in my arms.’ He said. Paul laughed.

‘Well, maybe you would. We’ll never know, though.’ He said. John gave Paul a kiss on his head. Paul looked up at him.

‘You have no idea how nervous I was when I asked you out, that day.’ He said. Paul smiled up at him.

‘I wanted to ask you out for so long. But I was scared about how you would react.

I was afraid it would mess up our friendship.’ John continued. Paul kissed John’s chest.

‘Me too. I’ve been crazy about you ever since we met. I’m glad you asked me.’ He said. John started to play with his hair.

‘I am too, Macca. I am too…’ He said. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
